Dangerously Exposed
by Ella4
Summary: This is from a challenge on fanfiction.net . It's CC and based on I Married an Alien. Jesse's reporter friend gets the aliens and humans in a whole heap of trouble. Liz is changing...


Title: Dangerously Exposed  
  
Category: CC  
  
Rating: Not decided but PG-14 for now  
  
Disclaimer: Nope unfortunately I don't own them  
  
would like to though.  
  
AN: It's basically in flow with the eppys except for  
  
Behind the Music, which happens differently. Maria  
  
leaves for New York, but doesn't brake up with  
  
Michael. She's been gone for three months, so  
  
Samuel Rising and Tale of Two Parties hasn't  
  
happened but Max and Liz are back together with Mr. Parker's permission. This starts off around So I Married an Alien.  
  
AN: Thanks to Ripley for beta reading this for me. AN: First three to four parts are like the episode in some ways.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Isabel Ramirez is on her way too the kitchen when she hears the door ring. She casually walks the floor of her new living room and answers the door to find her brother Max and her other brother by heart not blood Michael Guiern. Michael was holding a latter and a couple of cans of paint. Max was  
  
holding more paint along with brushes and pans.  
  
"Honey, the painters are here." Isabel yelled with a  
  
smirk on her face.  
  
"Funny, this crap is heavy. If you want your damn house painted why don't you let us in before I break my arm." Michael told her sarcastically. This wasn't how he was planed on spending his Saturday afternoon. He'd rather be back at his apartment waiting for Maria to call and watching TV.  
  
"Moody are we Michael?" Isabel asked and wondered why she even bothered to ask for his help.  
  
Before Michael could retaliate that answer Jesse walked in, " Hey Guys, Are you sure you don't won't me to help?"  
  
"Well you could," Michael started but was interrupted by Isabel.  
  
"No, honey they're doing this as part of our wedding gift, right guys?" She said looking towards Max for some help. If they did it without Jesse they would be done a lot quicker ala alien style.  
  
"She's right it's our gift and we wouldn't feel right if you helped. The only reason Isabel's here is so she can do what she does best and boss us around." Max grinned at his sister as she gave him a nasty look in return.  
  
"Yeah, it's our combined wedding and house warming gift." Michael added.  
  
"No, they'll be separate," Isabel told him firmly with an added laugh.  
  
"Of course," Michael retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's generous that you took your Saturday to do this." Jesse told them in an admirable voice.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're fast," Max was beginning to get a little uncomfortable Jesse was still an outsider to him and he was uncomfortable around outsiders.  
  
Isabel seemed to notice and began to escort Jesse  
  
to the door. He grabbed his coat and golf bags. "Come on Honey, you're going to be late. My  
  
dad hates late."  
  
"You're right honey. Bye guys." Jesse waved to Max and Michael and leaned in to kiss his wife.  
  
"Bye" Michael and Max said at the same time.  
  
After Jesse left and Isabel shut the door Michael said, "You know you could of done this by yourself."  
  
"Sure, like Jesse would let me paint all by myself." She retorted.  
  
Max sighed, "So do you know what color you want?  
  
Isabel smiled holding up two sample colors of paper, "Either Tuscan Ocher or New England Brick  
  
Red.  
  
Michael blew raspberries, "Here we go."  
  
"Well I think I'm going to need to compare this better on the wall, so Max you take the Ocher on the left wall and Michael you take the Brick Red on the right and we'll see which one looks the best."  
  
Both Max and Michael walked over to their designated areas with the samples in hand. Each one concentrated on the color and put a hand to the previously painted, white surface. Using their powers, they changed the dull white into the  
  
vibrant colors on their sample paper.  
  
"So which one?" Max asked as he backed away.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know." Isabel looked at both of them still unsure of which color to pick. Both looked nice but she was leaning towards the red.  
  
"I like the Ocher." Max stated looking at his color again.  
  
"Hmmm," Isabel murmured she really needed to study this some more.  
  
"Okay, I'm beat it's break time." Michael was bored just standing there. He had better things to do then compare colors.  
  
He flipped on the tube and found the channel he was looking for, " Alright, Nickelodeon is having a Bewitched Marathon. My weekend is set!"  
  
Isabel turned to Michael confused, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Michael Guerin?"  
  
Max sighed in exasperation, "It's this whole Maria thing. Ever since she left for New York. Michael's been very pathetic. It's like he doesn't have a life other than Maria."  
  
Michael turned to them, "My life doesn't revolve around Maria. Besides she'll be home soon."  
  
He then turned his attention to the tube, "Cool this is the one where Samantha turns Darien into a goose. It's an awesome episode."  
  
Max and Isabel smiled at each other and mouthed pathetic to one another.  
  
"You need a hobby." Max commented.  
  
"Sure, like golf. I'm not going to waste my time chasing a ball and riding in a stupid cart." Michael stated with a snort.  
  
Just as Michael went back to watching TV they heard the sounds of keys jingling on the other side of the door.  
  
Isabel ran immediately to the door and prevented Jesse from entering. " Just a minute honey there's a latter in front of the door."  
  
Isabel gave a look towards Michael and Max and they immediate went to their walls and removed the color back to it's original one. Max looked over to Michael's side of the wall and saw that it didn't exactly match his. "No, that's wrong it's supposed to be more of a Navajo White, that's more of an  
  
egg color.  
  
Michael looked over to him like he was nuts, "And I'm the one who needs a hobby."  
  
"Isabel is everything okay? I need in, you're making me even later." Jesse said as he still struggled with the door handled and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"It's fine, honey. Come on in. I'm sorry about the door." Isabel unlocked the door and let her husband  
  
in.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my balls. " He said and went over to dinning room table to grab his golf balls.  
  
Max and Michael laughed at his comment.  
  
Jesse looked at his wife and then over to his brother-in-law and his friend, "Were you guys talking about me?"  
  
"Don't be ridicules. The world doesn't revolve around you." Isabel tried to assure her husband.  
  
"It revolves around Michael." Max joked.  
  
Michael raises his hand and said, "Yeah, that's a  
  
fact."  
  
He then goes back to watching Bewitched. Isabel walks over too him and turns off the TV. "Hey, I was watching this."  
  
"Yeah, well the sooner you get finished painting my apartment the sooner you can go back to yours and watch it." Isabel told him.  
  
"This sucks," Michael replied.  
  
"I think I want the Brick Red." Isabel ripped the sample paper in half and gave one half to Michael and the other to Max.  
  
"Okay, hop to it." She ordered. It just took them a few minutes to get the entire room done. Then they moved on to the rest of the apartment. They were done with in two hours.  
  
"Well, that's it. I'm gone. Maria is supposed to call later on, so I'm going back to my place and finish watching Bewitched." Michael told them as he quickly left.  
  
"Well, I hope you like it." Max kissed his sister on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Max. I do. Now go on. I know you're dying to see Liz." Isabel was scooting him towards the door she had things to do and it was hard to decorate with her brother around, she couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Well, I can see Liz anytime now. Her Dad finally gave in to my charms." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go so I can decorate. Good-bye" she said. Isabel pushed him out the door and closed it. She then decided to turn on the TV and watch it for a while, decorating could wait. The tube showed another episode of Bewitched and Isabel couldn't help, but wonder what her life would be like if she was Samantha. It made her think  
  
more on asking Max to tell Jesse about them. It wasn't like he wasn't involved because he was and Khivar knows about him. Maybe she could protect him more if he knew the truth. Isabel stared at the show as she was thinking about her screwed up life, "You had it so easy. If only I could tell my  
  
husband the truth."  
  
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
